Fūka
was a kunoichi from the group of grave robbers who had dug up four of the dead Twelve Guardian Ninja. Personality Fūka was portrayed as a seductive vixen as a way to lure her prey in and kill them with an Execution by Kiss. She would further speed up the process by giving her targets a choice between a French or traditional kiss. Her most preferable victims were those with a natural affinity for wind chakra. She took great pride in her appearance and would become infuriated when any harm came to her physical being, especially her hair, the very casing of her soul. During her second fight against Naruto Uzumaki, she showcased a sadistic side when she delighted in Naruto's anguish. She has shown an intelligent side as seen when she thought that Sora and Naruto were connected somehow. Appearance Fūka was a fairly tall and light-complexioned woman sporting a slender frame and a shapely figure. She was noticeably beautiful, with blue-eyes and a beauty-mark under the left side of her lips. She had flowing maroon-coloured hair that reached her hips with bangs that parted slightly to the right of her forehead and framed the sides of her face. Like the rest of her team, she dressed in a qípáo-like garment. However, unlike her team-mates, who's attire was lose and full-bodied, her wardrobe was rather scantily-clad, revealing her shoulders and upper back while the rest was form fitting. Her attire was dark-pink colouring with a lining of purple, grey, and yellow, and a matching disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots that reached her calves. Her young and attractive form was seemingly nothing but a façade as her soul is housed within her hair; when void of an actual form, her hair becomes a floating mass and black faceless center with two glowing yellow eyes. Also, when angered enough, her body's face took on a more ghoulish nature with pronounced canine teeth. Upon sustaining injury, the sudden loss of body-control would result in a fragile, dull and considerably aged visage; this implies that she is much older than she portrays herself. Abilities Fūka was a very powerful and dangerous kunoichi, enough to attract Kazuma's attention as a subordinate. Alongside her allies, she easily broke through the outer defences of Konohagakure. From her consumption of countless ninja, she amassed a vast amount of chakra. In her second battle against Naruto, she showed considerable skill in taijutsu, able to initially knock him out with her assault. Ninjutsu Fūka possessed a strange artillery of techniques. She could make her hair expand and constrict her foes. She could also paralyse her targets through simple eye contact. She can also camouflage herself to better sneak up on her foe. Her most fearsome ability is her Execution by Kiss. Once making lip-to-lip contact, she can suck the chakra and ultimately the very soul of her victim. This also affords her greater efficiency in her various techniques as well as access to the victim's techniques. Because her body can only house just so much chakra, she has separated her consciousness from her actual body and stored it in her hair. At the same time, she has obtained five separate and identical bodies, each housing a different skill set. In battle, she will seamlessly switch between different bodies stored in a scroll, which can also create the illusion of instantaneous healing and have access to a myriad of techniques at once. However, should one of the bodies be destroyed Fūka will completely lose access to the chakra and techniques stored within it. Nature Transformation Fūka's most noteworthy trait was her ability to use all five basic elements. By absorbing an individual's chakra through her kiss, she augments her own natural affinity for a said element by through the victim's own. This gives her a diverse array of ninjutsu. She can create assaulting water streams, move through or attack with earth, unleash a barrage of fireballs, unleash powerful electrical streams, or create powerful wind bursts. She also is skilled in combining the various elements to produce more potent assaults. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja As part of Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, Fūka, along with her team-mates Fuen and Fudō, proceeded in stealing the corpses of Seito, Nauma, Kitane and Tōu. The four were part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja and were masters of the Limelight technique. Their revival was crucial in Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, for their technique had enough potential to decimate ninja villages within seconds. Team 7, however, on their mission to the Fire Temple, were quickly informed by Chiriku that his graves had been robbed. In turn, they ventured out into the landscape and began to chase down the robbers.Naruto: Shippūden episode 59 The grave robbers quickly caught onto their persecutors, which prompted them to imprison and separate them to later dive in and head for the kill. With haste, the four scattered out into the labyrinth of pillars and found themselves against a set opponent. In due time, Fūka faced Naruto, and displayed her prominent use of all nature elements. Much to Naruto's surprise, Fūka offered to kiss him, and allowed him to choose between French and soft. Eventually, after successfully incapacitating Naruto, she kissed him to steal his chakra; however, she quickly pushed him away due to the evil chakra of the Nine-Tails. From there, she, along with the rest of her team, retreated.Naruto: Shippūden episode 61 Days later, her team, along with the bodies of the four ninja guardians, made their way into the village. Once again, she is placed against Naruto. As they battled, Naruto noticed that Fūka was constantly switching bodies to perform different elemental techniques, and that her hair was of more importance to her than her body. In turn, he continuously attacked her hair (which destroyed her bodies) and left her in her purest state — a soul. As the battle came to a close, Naruto charged at her with a Rasengan in hand, and she at him with her hair. The latter managed to land his attack first, resulting in her quick demise from a blow to the head.Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 Quotes * (To Fudō) "Women hate men who talk too much." * (To Naruto) "You've wounded my life force, and now you are going to pay the price!" * (Before attacking the Kohaku clan) "Remember to let me know if there's any wind chakra users. I'll take them." * (To Naruto) "French or traditional, which do you prefer?" * (To Naruto) "Now, boy, let's have us a nice hot kiss." * (To Naruto) "Do you know how long it took me to grow this beautiful hair? You've cut it and you must pay the price!!!" * (To Naruto about cutting her hair) "A woman's hair is her life!" * (To Naruto about her chakra) "What are you surprised? Well you are still a boy, there's so much you don't know yet....about women!" * (To Naruto as he avoids her attacks) "Oh, don't run away yet! There's so much I want to teach you, starting with my body! Come here!" References de:Fuuka es:Fūka pl:Fūka fr:Fûka